1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to handle lock devices and more particularly pertains to a new handle lock device for preventing the rotation of a lever grip handle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of handle lock devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,965 describes a plate that is attachable to a door and which has a slot therein for receiving an end of a handle. The slot permits only partial rotational movement of the handle. Another type of handle lock device is U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,069 which includes a housing that is positionable on a lever handle for restricting access to the lock of the lever handle. A similar device is found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,182,485 and includes a strap that is extendable between a deadbolt actuator and a handle to prevent unlocking of the deadbolt.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that is adapted for preventing rotation of a lever grip of a handle. Such prevention of rotation will enable a parent to restrict access to a toddler who would otherwise be able to place their weight on the handle and open the handle.